Solo una niña
by little tigress
Summary: "Estaba triste y sola, atrapada en esa celda que algunos llamaban habitación "¿Porque me tienen miedo?" Pensó la pequeña, de pronto el sonido de la pesada puerta al abrirse la saco de sus pensamientos. -Hola soy Shifu y estoy... -Asustado -No -Pues debería, soy Tigresa, Tigresa el monstruo... El monstruo al que nadie quiere -No eres un monstruo, solo eres una niña"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, el dia de hoy (o sera de noche) les traigo este One-short sobre la infancia de Tigresa, en el orfanato.**

**Buena lectura :D**

**Solo una niña**

Aquella mañana era como cualquier otra, las encargadas del orfanato preparaban el desayuno para los pequeños que ya se  
habían despertado y esperaban pacientes la hora de desayunar, pero no todos estaban ahí. Encerrada en su habitación se  
encontraba una pequeña felina de cinco años, aun dormida. Un leve ronroneo se hizo audible, aunque nadie podía oírlo  
_(Confuso ¿no?)_ pronto aquel apacible sonido se apago, la pequeña había despertado. Con un bostezo mostro sus relucientes colmillos blancos como las esponjosas nubes, sus ojitos de cachorro se abrieron, el rojo carmín brillaba en aquella oscuridad tan característica de su cuarto.

Era la única que no compartía habitación, tenía el cuarto para ella sola, pero muchas veces las apariencias engañan. Si tenía el  
cuarto para ella sola era por una razón y esa razón es simple, tan simple como que un panda se vuelva el mejor guerrero de kung fu de toda china. Ella es un tigre y a pesar de ser solo un cachorro era juzgada como cualquier otro de su especie, era encerrada en la habitación por el simple hecho de haber nacido con garras y colmillos.

Jamás daño a nadie, ella era incapaz de lastimar a una mosca, su enojo lo desquitaba con los muebles o con cualquier cosa no viviente que tuviera a su alcance. A pesar de solo tener cinco años, Tigresa, tenía más temperamento que un rinoceronte y más fuerza que diez lobos juntos, todo aquello que Tigresa tocaba terminaba destruido en mil pedazos, la joven felina no era consciente de ello así que solo actuaba como una niña normal, aunque era obvio que no lo era.

Tigresa se dirigió a la puerta, era hora de desayunar y tenía hambre, pero estaba cerrada. Tigresa empujo con cuidado y  
después con fuerza pero era inútil, esa puerta estaba reforzada especialmente para contener a la pequeña cría de tigre.  
"¿Por qué?" Se preguntaba Tigresa cada vez que encontraba la puerta cerrada. Estuvo media hora sentada en la cama,  
esperando a que llegaran a abrir su puerta. Al cabo de una hora, una oveja abrió la puerta y dejo a Tigresa salir, ella se dirigió al comedor en donde su desayuno ya estaba servido, tofu, arroz y algo de jugo de durazno.  
Las encargadas del orfanato intentaban cambiar a Tigresa, solo le daban tofu y mucha, mucha fruta con la intención de volverla vegetariana. A pesar de eso a Tigresa no le satisfacía del todo, algo le faltaba pero eso nunca le importo a Tigresa, solo lo noto pero su apetito jamás quiso ir más allá del tofu y las frutas.

Después de desayunar, Tigresa se dirigió al patio en donde todos los niños jugaban, menos una. Ella siempre fue solitaria aunque no lo fue por decisión propia, los demás lo decidieron por ella. Todos se alejaban cuando ella se les acercaba, no decía ni tres palabras y todos ya se habían ido, huían de ella.

Sentada bajo el árbol, la joven felina se pasaba el día observando a los otros niños, veía atentamente a los pequeños amigos,  
todos se divertian, jugaban y charlaban. Los niños solían jugar con un balón o una pelota, algunos se correteaban y otros  
volaban cometas. Las niñas jugaban con muñecas, algunas bailaban o cantaban juntas, siempre parecía que las chicas eran las  
mas unidas pero Tigresa no. Ella siempre estaba sola y a pesar de ser un tigre y la causa constante del terror en el orfanato,  
Tigresa era el blanco de sus burlas y de la mayoría de sus la miraban de manera extraña, la señalaban sin saber porque, ella era solo una niña y no merecía aquel trato, pero el miedo le impedía tener una vida normal. Ella no era la que tenía miedo, el miedo pertenecía a todos los demas, era esa clase de miedo que todos tenemos en algún momento, el miedo a lo desconocido, a todos nos asusta el cambio, las cosas nuevas, todo aquello que no conocemos o que somos incapaces de explicar. Así era la manera en que todos veían a Tigresa, como algo desconocido, algo que no podían entender, por tanto era algo a lo que temer. Se asustaban y la evitaban en lo más posible, esa era lo forma sencilla de resolver el problemas, nadie se atrevía a conocer mejor a la pequeña, en lugar de intentar comprenderla, la evadían como si de una carrera de obstáculos se tratara.  
Aunque nadie lo sabía, Tigresa no podía evitar sentirse mal, esos insultos, esas bromas y esas incesantes burlas provocaban una mar, un mar de lagrimas que brotaban como una catarata de sus ojitos ambarinos. Cada día era lo mismo la joven felina rayada lloraba en la oscuridad de su cuarto, nunca dejo que nadie la viera llorar pero eso solo lograba que se sintiera peor, más sola que nunca.

Ese mismo día, durante la noche, Tigresa se decidió a cambiar eso, esa sería la noche, la noche en que conseguiría un amigo. El sol se oculto dando por concluido el tan esperado día de adopción, una tormenta se cernía sobre el orfanato, en cuanto el sol desapareció las negras nubes oscurecieron aun más el cielo nocturno. Tigresa empujo la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenían sus pequeñas patas, pero para su propia sorpresa logro tumbar la puerta.

"Si me ven me encerraran" pensó Tigresa en cuanto dio el primer paso fuera de su prisión "debo esconderme 'modo sigiloso activado' " murmuro Tigresa divertida de las ocurrencias de su mente infantil. Muchas veces eso le traía problemas, su curiosidad y entusiasmo casi hiperactivo, casi siempre se burlaban de ella solo por eso, sus preguntas como "¿Por qué el cielo es azul?" eso le causaba problemas, pero no había terminado de matar su curiosidad, al menos no aun.

Con el sigilo que característico de los felinos, Tigresa, avanzo por casi todo el orfanato en busca de una sola cosa, és de un rato de divagar por los pasillos, Tigresa encontró aquello que tanto deseaba, bueno casi...

El conejito y el pequeño cerdo corrieron despavoridos al verla, ella había sonreído y eso basto para que los pequeños salieran corriendo como si se los fuera a comer. Tenia justificación, al ver sus afilados colmillos y sus negras garras huyeron como siempre.

Esperen-Tigresa extendió su manita, pero los niños ya se habían ido. Por la furia Tigresa rugió, su rugido, a pesar de ser el de un cachorro, hizo retumbar las paredes y estremecer el suelo ,como los rayos que caían en ese mismo momento.  
Tiempo después de aquel incidente, un visitante del valle había llegado con la intención de ... Arreglar el problema.

Estaba triste y sola, atrapada en esa celda que algunos llamaban habitación "¿Porque me tienen miedo?" Pensó la pequeña, de pronto el sonido de la pesada puerta al abrirse la saco de sus pensamientos.  
Hola soy Shifu y estoy...- dijo el panda rojo que había entrado en la habitación. Tigresa volteo a verlo con recelo.

Asustado-dijo la pequeña con desprecio marcado en su voz.

No-respondió el panda cerrando la puerta tras él.

Pues debería, soy Tigresa, Tigresa el monstruo... El monstruo al que nadie quiere-con tristeza por sus propias palabras, Tigresa abrazo sus piernas y trato de ocultar su mirada.

No eres un monstruo, solo eres una niña- las palabras de Shifu hicieron algo dentro de la joven felina. Nadie, jamás, le había  
dicho algo así, solo la insultaban y se burlaban de ella, pero él no. El panda logro verla como lo que era en realidad, solo una niña.

**Dejen review plis, bueno solo si les gusto**

**Adios :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos los que dieron clic a esta historia jajaja. Primero voy a decir que originalmente esto iba a ser un One-short pero creo que me faltaron muchas cosas en el capitulo anterior y seguramente me faltaran muchas cosas mas en este, asi que va a ser un fic muy corto tal vez tres o cuatro capitulos. Segundo quiero agradecer a los que comentaron esta mini-historia.**

**david chacon: que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegra eso. Y yo tambien jaja la infancia de Tigresa es un tema...digamos delicado jaja.**

**RavenDark85: sere honesta yo no iba a continuar con esta historia pero creo que (como lo mencione arriba) me faltaron demasiadas cosas, asi que aqui esta el segundo capitulo.**

**Stefany-BA: me alegra que te haya gustado y a mi tambien me entristecio, es que la infancia de tigresa es simplemente un tema muy triste y es inevitable.**

**Buena lectura :D**

**Solo una niña parte dos: Los accidentes no existen.**

No eres un monstruo, solo eres una niña-dijo el panda rojo. Tigresa volteo a verlo ¿Por qué le decía eso? Jamás, nadie, le había dicho una cosa así, la joven felina sabía que Shifu no era como los demás, el era diferente Shifu, ciertamente, no le tenia miedo a la joven cría de tigre ¿Por qué tenerle miedo? Ella era solo una niña como cualquier otra y lo único que quería era eso que todos queremos y necesitamos: amor. Eso era lo que le hacía falta, siempre era excluida, siempre estaba sola, siempre deseaba acercarse pero el mundo se lo impedía, el mundo le negaba lo que ella mas necesitaba.

¿Jugamos?- Shifu saco de su manga una fichas de madera, la pequeña felina observo como Shifu le ofrecía una fichita de madera rectangular. Ella extendió su mano, indesisa, confundida y a la vez alegre. Tigresa no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del panda, pero aun así y a pesar de su desconfianza y rencor contra el mundo, ella extendió su manita y sujeto la ficha pero esta se rompió en el acto.

Debes aprender a controlar tu fuerza- Shifu estiro su mano derecha y flexiono su pierna izquierda y con un movimiento rápido atrapo el pedazo de ficha que había sido destrozado por las garras de la pequeña tigresa se asusto por la rápida reacción del panda, ella tenía miedo a que Shifu la reprendiera o solo se limitara a encerrarla, como lo hacían todos cada vez que su fuerza se salia de control. Pero no, Shifu no se enojo por el hecho de que Tigresa rompió su ficha, por el contrario, si bien ni se le notaba más contento, tampoco se había enfadado porque Tigresa hubiera destruido su juguete, después de todo tenia mas, muchos más.

Aquella noche Shifu regreso al palacio de jade, había pasado todo el día en el orfanato, conociendo un poco a Tigresa y aunque  
la pequeña no era muy abierta, el pudo notar la soledad de la joven, ella siempre estuvo sola, a toda hora, todos los días, siempre estaba sola a pesar de estar rodeada de niños y de mas personas, ella estaba sola, no tenia ningún amigo y muchos la habían convencido de que seguiría salo por siempre, aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto.  
En cuanto termino de subir las mil escaleras, Shifu, entro al salón sagrado de los guerreros en donde encontró a una vieja tortuga parada con perfecto equilibrio sobre un bastón. El salón estaba oscuro, iluminado únicamente por unas cuantas velas encendidas alrededor del lugar.

Shifu viejo amigo dime ¿Como te fue en Bao Gu?-pregunto la tortuga que bajaba lentamente de su bastón.

Bien maestro pero... Debo preguntarle una cosa...-dijo Shifu.

¿Que cosa Shifu?-pregunto la anciana tortuga.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque ella esta aquí?-pregunto el panda rojo.

Shifu, no siempre debemos saber las razones para poder encontrar las soluciones- Oogway sonrió a Shifu con esa cara tan característica de él, claro que Oogway sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta y tal vez a cientos más, pero no podía darlas. Muchas veces hay niños que son accidentes, son solo el resultado de una noche de fiesta con mucho sake de por medio, muchos niños no son planeados y por esa razón acaban en el orfanato, pero Tigresa no. Ella había nacido con un proposito, como todos nosotros ya que todo depende del cristal con que miremos, es cierto algunos niños son accidentes, pero también es cierto que los accidentes no existen.

Shifu, lo único que debes saber es que esa niña es especial, tiene un futuro tan brillante que ni siquiera yo puedo tener conocimiento de el-dijo Oogway.

Si maestro pero no es eso a lo que me refiero, yo me refiero a porque hay una cría de tigre en un lugar tan cercano al valle de la paz-dijo Shifu- hace años que se les prohibió la entrada, usted los exilio por una razón y ahora me dice que...

Shifu, comprende eso fue hace años y ella solo es una niña que no tiene la culpa de lo que su pueblo haya hecho en el pasado, el pasado es historia, no tiene sentido que nos aferremos y que dejemos que nos afecte en nuestro presente- Shifu escuchaba atento las palabras de su maestro, era verdad ella solo era una niña y no tenía la culpa de lo que sus padre o su especie haya hecho. En realidad Tigresa no era mala niña, no era mala en ningún sentido, solo que a pesar de no ser mala persona tuvo mala suerte.

Al día siguiente la pequeña tigresa despertó como de costumbre y fue a empujar la puerta con la esperanza de que estuviera abierta pero no fue así, la puerta estaba cerrada al igual que siempre "¿Por qué? Yo jamás he hecho nada malo ¿Porque me encierran?" pensó Tigresa y luego se sentó sobre su cama. la mayoría de las cosas en su habitación estaban destrozadas, su cuarto era simplemente un desastre pero a Tigresa eso le daba igual _(aceptémoslo a todos nos ha pasado :p_), lo único que Tigresa pensaba en esa mañana, sentada sobre su cama era el por qué, porque todos huían de ella, porque todos le tenían miedo y la trataban como un...un monstruo, pero eso no era verdad ya que un recuerdo fugaz regreso a ella. En realidad no todos le tenían miedo, Shifu era la excepción, el no le tuvo miedo y no la insulto o la hizo sentir mal de ninguna forma, de hecho hasta intento conocerla mejor ya que toda la tarde se había quedado a hablar con ella.  
Un rechinido hizo que los pensamientos de Tigresa se esfumaran, ya había llegado la oveja para abrir su puerta. Tigresa salió  
de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor pero, a diferencia de cómo estaba siempre, ahora no estaba completamente vacío. En el extremo de una de las mesas un panda rojo estaba sentado comiendo tranquilamente cuando sus enormes orejas se  
movieron, Shifu volteo y encontró a una pequeña felina sonriente, el hizo una seña indicándole a Tigresa que se acercara y ella obedeció.

Hola-dijo Tigresa que estaba parada de una manera tierna, sus bracitos estaban en su espalda y ella se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás sin dejar de sonreír.

Hola Tigresa ¿Como estas?-pregunto Shifu.

Bien...supongo-eso ultimo solo fue un leve murmullo que salió de los labios de la pequeña, aun así el sensible oído del panda logro captarlo.

Siéntate, debes tener hambre-dijo Shifu y Tigresa tomo asiento junto a él.

Si y mucha-respondió Tigresa al momento que una cabra le dejaba su plato de fruta, tofu y un vaso de jugo esta vez de manzana.

Tigresa termino de comer y en cuanto eso sucedió Shifu le pidió que lo acompañara. Ambos caminaron por los pasillos del orfanato, todos era iguales ,los muros grises igual de opacos en todos lados, las puertas de madera parecían copias exactas una de otra exceptuando la puerta de la habitación de la joven felina. Shifu guio a Tigresa en dirección de un cuarto en particular, claro que no a la celda de la pequeña monstruita (_lo digo con cariño no como los niños del orfanato_), sino en dirección de un cuarto más grande. En medio de la habitación había una gran alfombra amarilla, Shifu se paro frente a Tigresa cada uno estaba parada en un extremo de la alfombra.

Tigresa para entender este juego debes saber una cosa-explico Shifu.

¿Qué cosa?- Tigresa inclino su cabecita hacia la derecha con una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

Este juego requiere de una mano firme y un corazón fuerte- dijo Shifu.

¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto la felina.

Puede tener más de un millón de significados, todos diferentes, pero lo que en realidad me importa es ¿Que crees tu que significa?- Tigresa quedo pensativa ante la pregunta del panda rojo.

Pues... supongo que significa tener el control, tanto sobre tus emociones como sobre tu cuerpo-respondió la pequeña tigresa algo tímida.

Exacto, Tigresa tu debes aprender a controlar, no solo tu cuerpo, sino también tus emociones, por ejemplo tu temperamento-dijo el maestro Shifu.

El panda rojo hizo una serie de movimientos con los brazos y los pies, Tigresa al tratar de imitarlo se inclino mucho y por accidente rompió la puerta y un grupo de cuidadores metiches salieron corriendo en cuanto vieron la garrita rayada que había destrozado la puerta de madera.

Ten cuidado, ven no te acerques tanto a la puerta- Shifu movió a Tigresa al centro de la habitación, la suave alfombra se hundía bajo el peso de la niña y eso le daba cosquillas en sus deditos de los pies.

Otra vez-Shifu volvió a iniciar con sus movimientos de manera que parecía una escena en cámara lenta, Tigresa lo imito pero de una manera torpe y sin mucho sentido, eso comenzó a frustrar a la felina que solo empezó a gruñir.

Tigresa cálmate, ya lo lograras- dijo Shifu para tranquilizar a la pequeña cría de tigre.

¡No! jamás lo lograre, jamás lograre nada solo soy un monstruo inútil, no soy más que un accidente, no tengo ningún propósito y... y es por eso... que...mis padres me dejaron aquí-grito Tigresa furiosa, pero triste y al borde de las lagrimas. La niña estaba frustrada por el hecho de que no podía hacer lo que Shifu le decía, se sentía enojada con el mundo y con ella misma, todos le decían lo mismo, que era un monstruo, que no tenia razón de ser, que era inútil y que ella no había sido nada más que un accidente.

Tigresa voy a decirte algo que me explico un viejo amigo hace mucho tiempo (_antes de volverse loco y ensuciar la pureza del kung fu_)-Shifu toco el hombro de la pequeña felina y se sentó a su lado- ¿Sabes para qué sirve un telescopio? o ¿Un catalejo? O ¿Una maquina cualquiera?

Si-respondió Tigresa en voz baja.

Todos esos artefactos no son más que maquinas ¿Cierto?-pregunto Shifu a lo cual Tigresa asintió- pues entonces imagina que el mundo es una gran máquina. Sabes Tigresa, las maquinas por más simples o complejas que sean siempre están hechas con la cantidad precisa de manera que no sobre ninguna pieza, así que piénsalo de esta forma. Si el mundo es una maquina, ni tú ,ni yo podemos ser una pieza extra.

La pequeña sonrió ante las palabras de Shifu, ella siempre había creído que era solo un accidente, un mal cálculo, cuando en realidad eso no era cierto. Más tarde Shifu llevo a Tigresa a otro lugar del orfanato, estaban en el umbral de una puerta, en forma de arco, que conducía al jardín trasero. Con un salto y un giro en el aire, Shifu, atrapo las fichas y luego arqueo la ceja en forma retadora. Arrojo las fichas y Tigresa se preparo, sus orejas bajas y su cola serpenteando como un cazador al acecho, alcanzo las piezas de madera de un salto pero cuando bajo y abrió la mano descubrió que las fichas estaban hechas pedazos. Tigresa se enfado y arrojo los pedazos rotos de madera mientras rugía por la frustración, no mostraba muchos progresos así que eso la molestaba y solo lograba que le fuera más dificil controlar su temperamento.

Las visitas de Shifu al orfanato ya se habían vuelto costumbre, todo comenzó por unos pocos días que acabaron por convertirse en semanas y estas, a su vez, se volvieron meses. Tigresa era una niña con un gran potencial para, técnicamente, cualquier cosa, solo que Shifu no lograba entender que le sucedía, el simplemente no lograba comprender que le sucedía la tigresita.

**Ojala y les haya gustado, dejen review si les gusto jaja**

**ADIOS :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola**  
**Bueno primero voy a agradecer a quienes comentaron:**

**phoenix-bird-blu: Hay Dios me va a dar un paro cardiaco, enserio te gusto el fic jaja me siento alagada, a mi me encantan tus fics de rio y bueno la venganza de kwan el fenomeno me encanta, pero yo tambien he notado ciertas cosas jaja, como en tu capitulo mas reciente pusiste algo de toy story jaja a mi no me engañas jaja, bueno ojala y te guste este capitulo.**

**RavenDark85: me alegra que te haya gustado jaja, investigue un poco y encontre tu perfil, jeje ese poema de teen titans es muy lindo, me alegra que te gusten mis fics, no mueras por la anciedad, aunque la verdad yo tambien admito que me tarde un poquito demasiado tiempo jeje, bueno aqui esta disfrutalo.**

**david chacon: jeje a mi tambien me gusto eso por que en cierto modo asi se traduce mi nombre de usuario, pero dejando eso de lado me gusto tu fic jeje, al principio no le entendi bien, pero si esta bueno.**

** :gracias por tu comentario, ya se lo del recordatorio, pero mi idea era darle otro enfoque, me refiero a como se sentia Tigresa, digo en cierto modo puedo entenderla yo tambien me la pasaba sola cuando era niña y me identifico con esa parte de su vida, por eso es que quise hacer esto, ojala y te guste.**

**DianaBVBbiersack: jejeje ya lo se, ami tambien me parece eso jeje, en cierto modo ese no fue el motivo pero bueno. Decidi hacerle caso a tu comentario y a tus sugerencias, me gusta que te haya agradado, pero bueno regersando a lo otro eso me causo muchos problemas porque no sabia de que forma intruducirlo a una historia que trata de tigresa cuando era niña, asi que por esa razon me tarde jeje, no se si esto es lo que queria porque como ya esta la clasificacion no la quiero cambiar asi que todo lo deje muy..pobre, tal vez pueda hacer otro fic con esos temas o intruducirlos a algun otro fic que ya tengo pero no puedo meterlos totalmente aqui espero que lo entiendas, pero bueno aqui lo dejo ojala y te guste.**

**buena lectura :D**

**Solo una niña parte 3: el misterio del clan.**

Esa noche la pequeña tigresa estaba recostada sobre su cama, sus garritas se encontraban entrelazadas sobre su pecho, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, con la mirada recorrió todo su cuarto, sus pergaminos y pinturas, colores y todo eso estaba acomodado sobre la mesita, algunas de sus fichas de madera estaban metidas en una bolsa verde que estaba sobre la mesa. La felina se revolvía inquieta sobre su cama, su cobija roja con detalles dorados se ondulaba por el constante cambio de posición de la niña. Por alguna razón el sueño no llegaba, sus ojitos seguían abiertos, los destellos rojos y amarillos como el fuego se asomaban por la oscuridad de su habitación y contrastaban de manera que parecían un par de estrellas en la oscuridad de la noche. Despierta por el insomnio, Tigresa, se levanto de su cama y sin hace ruido alguno se paro y se asomo por la ventana. Los barrotes impedían ver con claridad aquella hermosa luna de plata que se encontraba en el cielo, alumbrando todo en la oscuridad, sus ojitos de cachorro reflejaron los destellos blancos de las estrellas, observaba atentamente los astros. Muchas veces los niños tenían permiso de organizar un mini-campamento, las cuidadoras encendían una fogata y todos los niños comían, cantaban, jugaban y todas esa cosas a su alrededor. Tigresa recordó una ocasión en especial, esa noche era de luna nueva, era oscura y cálida, las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad y hacían un pequeño esfuerzo por alumbrar la noche. Entonces el fino oído de Tigresa pudo escuchar desde su cuarto a la vieja cabra, ella les había dicho a los niños que buscaran  
figuras en las estrellas, como en las nubes.

Tigresa fijo su vista en el cielo y lo único que logro ver un montón de puntitos blancos, nada más, pero no se daría por vencida, era algo tonto pero para la tigresita significaría mucho en el futuro. Después de casi dos horas de observar el cielo, Tigresa comenzó a aburrirse, estaba a punto de volver a la cama cuando una luz pasó por el cielo. Una brillante estrella rebelde que se negaba a quedarse quieta atravesó el firmamento, Tigresa cerró los ojos y apretó sus parpados. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su joven rostro al pensar en el deseo que había pedido a la estrella, pidió aquello que mas quería, antes que una familia había otra cosa que ella deseaba más que nada, ser aceptada. Se regreso a su cama y se metió bajo la cobija roja de su suave cama. Segiro y abrazo la almohada para dormir más cómoda.

* * *

En otro lugar muy, muy apartado de Bao Gu, una pequeña y acabada aldea era iluminada por el resplandor de la luna. Los viejos y podridos hogares eran bañados hasta su interior con la brillante luz plateada de la luna llena. En el interior de una de esas viejas casas, había una pareja de tigres, dos tigres del sur estaban recostados sobre una manta rojo que estaba expendida sobre la tierra. La tigresa de ojos azules se revolvía inquieta y su compañero se levantaba constantemente para tranquilizar a la felina que no dejaba de moverse y de gritar entre sueños.

Tranquila, tranquila-repetía el tigre en voz baja mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella con delicadeza para no despertarla.

No, no...no la dejare ir-murmuraba ella entre sueños, sus patas, manos y cabeza se retorcían de forma que parecía que estaba corriendo, huyendo, el tigre asustado por su compañera la sacudió por los hombros hasta que ella despertó.

Lo...lo siento, otra vez...lo...lo recordé-se disculpo ella sentándose sobre la manta y recargan su espalda en la pared de madera podrida.

Yo también lo recuerdo con mucha claridad, pero ya pasaron casi cinco años y la verdad es hora de que dejemos ir el pasado-dijo el acariciando el rostro de la felina.

Si, pero jamás podre olvidarla, es mi hija y quisiera poder estar con ella aunque sea por un rato-la tigresa se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar, el felino la rodeo con su brazo y la acerco mas a él.

Sé que te duele mucho, a mi también, pero eso fue lo mejor ¿Acaso preferirías que viviera en la misma miseria que nosotros?-pregunto él, ella se levanto y se seco las lagrimas con el antebrazo.

No, pero la extraño demasiado-respondió ella.

Yo igual pero ya sabes lo que dicen...-dijo el tigre de pelaje anaranjado que vestía harapos mugrientos y rasgados.

El pasado es historia...-le felina naranja fue interrumpida por su compañero.

No jeje, me refiero a que si amas algo debes dejarlo ir-dijo el mirando con sus ojos verdes a la felina de bellos ojos rojos como la sangre.

Solo...solo espero que este bien, que...ojala y haya podido encontrar una familia-ella se recargo en el pecho del felino y lo abrazo con fuerza, tal vez demasiada.

Yo igual-dijo el acariciando la cabeza de ella y haciendo un intento por no gritar cuando las garras de su compañera le atravesaron la piel del brazo.

La brillante y confortante luz de la luna plateada fue lentamente opacada por las negras nubes de tormenta que cubrían el cielo, poco a poco, el brillo lunar fue disminuyendo hasta que solo quedo una noche tan negra y oscura como el alma de Tai Lung. las esponjosas y cargadas nubes enviaban furiosas sus rayos sobre la tierra, el estruendoso ruido de los truenos retumbaba en los oídos de los felinos y la luz de los rayos alcanzaba para iluminar sus acabados y viejos rostros, una vida de culpas y todo aquel paisaje tan hostil termino por hacer que envejecieran prematuramente. Un viento frio se colaba por los agujeros de la podrida madera de la casa y eso congelaba a los dos tigres del sur que ahí se encontraban, una ráfaga helada los golpeo y se abrió paso hasta lo más profundo de su ser congelándoles los huesos hasta la medula y la piel que cubría sus cuerpos, pero además el frio invernal había ingresado a lo más profundo del alma de aquellos tigresa. Cada segundo que pasaban en esa cabaña, en medio del frio, cada uno recordaba con dolor, y temor aquellos actos que los forzaron a dejar  
aquello que mas amaban, lo único que en realidad les importaba, o bueno al menos lo suficiente como para que decidieran apartarla de ellos. La lluvia caía a la tierra y resbalaba por las hojas de los arboles, golpeaba los techos y se estrellaba contra el suelo. Los dos felinos se acercaron más uno a otro, se abrazaron de manera que pudieran compartir su calor, recuperar algo de vida que ya  
habían perdido hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

¿Todo lo malo nos pasa cuando llueve?-pregunto el tigre frotando el brazo de su pareja de manera delicada y suave dándole algo de calor para reconfortarla.

¿De qué hablas?-dijo ella curiosa de lo que su compañero le fuera a decir.

Pues... Tu sabes de que hablo, esa noche en que la dejamos...era lluviosa, de tormenta-respondió el con cierta tristeza en su voz, tristeza que ella pudo notar.

No todo lo malo nos pasa en la lluvia-dijo ella, el arqueo la ceja sin entender así que ella prosiguió-no te acuerdas de esa noche lluviosa en que conocí a ese tigre del sur, atractivo de paraje naranja y brillantes ojos verdes como esmeraldas, jamás lo olvidare, esa noche de lluvia y que yo sepa no fue algo malo.

¿A no? ¿Y se podría saber por qué?-pregunto el de forma juguetona, ella rio y lo abrazo aun más fuerte.

Porque...esa noche te conocí tonto-dijo la felina dándole un lengüetazo en la mejilla al tigre junto a ella.

Jeje y dices que no fue malo-se burlo el felino en tono irónico, ella se separo un poco y lo empujo, ambos rieron durante vario tiempo, se quedaron viéndose los ojos como hipnotizados, sus corazones latían con fuerza pidiéndoles solo una cosa, sus rostros se acercaba con lentitud casi podían sentir la respiración del otro, cerraron sus parpados y entonces... Un rayo y el feroz rugido de un trueno, que había caido a un metro de su hogar, los obligo a separase, no mucho ya que el frio los mantenía unidos.

¿Que nos pasa? hace años podíamos incluso robar un para rayos en plena tormenta en las montañas y ahora no podemos ni besarnos por el sonido de un trueno-dijo fastidiado el felino, en cierto modo tenía razón. Cinco años atrás ambos eran conocidos como "la garra negra" y "la garra sangrienta", ambos eran los felinos más temidos y mortales de China, podían robar en la bóveda de cualquier ricachón sin que nadie se llegara a enterar siquiera, a menos que abrieran la bóveda. Sus nombres eran conocidos por todo aquel que se respetara como ladrón, eran una leyenda, hay quienes dicen que incluso robaron al mismísimo emperador sin que este se enterara siquiera, pero esos días habían quedado atrás hace muchos ayeres.

Tienes razón, pero eso quedo atrás hace mucho tiempo-dijo ella acurrucándose en el suelo- además ahora no podemos hace nada, fuimos desterrados, nos exiliaron y no podemos ir a ningún lado que no sea este apestoso bosque, pantano o lo que sea.

Ya lo sé-dijo el apoyando a su compañera.

¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele?-pregunto la tigresa en voz baja.

¿Qué? Acaso es que dormimos cada noche en la tierra, o que por aquí no hay mucha comida, ni presas ni nada, tal vez sea el hecho de que nuestro clan está al borde de la extinción-dijo el sintiendo la furia que llenaba su interior a cada palabra, era verdad su raza estaba condenada, la muerte y la desaparición de aquella poderosa especie estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Años atrás estos dos felino cometieron el error de involucrar a todo su clan en el atraco, todos se habían preparado para lo que sería el robo del siglo, robar todas la reliquias del palacio de jade. Pero había tres cosas que los ladrones rayados no habían considerado en su plan. Esa noche solo entraron creyendo que seria fácil pero, con la velocidad de los rayos que caían a la tierra en ese momento, Shifu los derribo, Oogway los derroto con simples movimientos y sin esfuerzo alguno, solo que a pesar de ello no se rindieron, fue su más grande error, en cuanto los maestros comenzaron a cansarse los tigres creyeron que ya habían ganado pero no fue así. De la gran puerta emergieron dos furiosas luces naranjas, un potente rugido hizo que se estremecieran sus corazones, de la nada un leopardo salió y ataco a todo el clan, los derroto como si se tratara de niños y no de los mejores ladrones del mundo. Con esa deshonrosa derrota, el maestro Oogway los forzo a irse, jamas podrian volver, jamas serian aceptados en ningun lugar, por ninguna persona, por eso aquella noche los dos fueron a ese enorme edificio en forma de prision.

No-respondió ella en un susurro

Entonces-dijo el arqueando la ceja, no podía entender de lo que ella hablaba ¿Que podía ser peor?, nada, nada podía ser peor que esa vida tan miserable que llevaban.

Lo que más me duele es que jamás podre verla crecer, no pude estar ahí cuando dio sus primeros pasos, ni cuando afilo sus garras por primera vez,es solo una niña nesecita a su madre, me arrepeinto poque no pude estar con ella, no puedo y jamás podre...-se le quebró la voz y el tigre dejo su enfado para abrazarla con más fuerza, no quería verla así, no quería que toda su vida fuera atormentada por el hecho de que no podía ver a su hija.

Lo entiendo...-ella lo interrumpió, no lo deje seguir hablando.

¿Como puedes decir eso? Yo se que te duele a ti también, pero no es lo mismo, yo soy su madre y simplemente no puedo vivir sabiendo lo que hice, esto me va a perseguir el resto de mi vida, jamás podre hallar paz ni en este, ni en el otro mundo-respondió ella gritando, el acaricio su mejilla.

No digas eso...los dos sabemos que fue por su bien, hubieramos podido dejarla con nosostros y tal vez hubiera muerto a la semana, lo hicimos por que la amamos, tal vez ella jamas lo sepa, pero ojala y sepa que fue por su propio bien-dijo el tigre, ella volteo y sonrió pero sus ojos revelaban la verdad, no podría dormir esa noche.

* * *

Algo dentro de Tigresa se revolvió, comenzó a llorar y a murmurar entre sueños, sus patitas se movían inquietas y su cabeza igual. Estaba dormida, pero no podía descansar bien, algo dentro de si no la dejaría dormir. Un recuerdo fugaz atraves su cabeza, era ella de bebe, y ahí estaba esos dos tigres con el rostro borroso y una capucha cubriendo a la felina, lo único que podía ver en ellos era la mueca que tenían sus caras, después ambos se alejaron dejando sola a la niña en medio de la lluvia.

No...-grito Tigresa al despertar, su pequeño corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración era entrecortada, algo le había hecho recordar aquella noche, no podía recordar a sus padres, jamás lo había podido hacer, pero la tormenta le había despertado de nuevo aquel sentimiento de miedo y culpabilidad, no sabía porque pero así era, comenzando a moquear y con algunas gotitas bajando por su rostro pregunto en susurros- ¿Porque? ¿Por qué me dejaron? ¿Acaso no me amaban?

**Aqui termina, ya se que no tiene mucho que ver con lo que comeze a escribir al principio pero pues bueno asi quedo jeje, aqui me tienen haciendo complacencias, ustedes tambien si tienen alguna sugerencia para este fic, o cualquiera de los otros, no duden en dejarla, la voy a tomar en cuenta, me lo pueden dejar como review o PM, o lo que sea con señales de humo si asi lo prefieren jeje, si tienen comentarios o sugerencias me gustaria escucharlas (o bueno, leerlas ya saben jejeje), bueno me despido hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**Adios :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos los que leen esta historia o solo le dieron clic porque no habia nada mejor que hacer, jeje no importa el porque, me da gusto que puedan leerla.**

**Ahora voy a volver al tema original la infancia de Tigresa en ese lugar llamado Bao Gu, asi que aqui va el capitulo 4, ojala y les guste... ahhhh, pero antes de que se me olvide el review:**

**RavenDark85: me alegra que te haya gustado siempre es bueno tener una lectora tan buena y que deje comentarios jeje, con lo de tu poema jeje me gusto mucho en general yo prefiero el RobStar pero creo que Raven y Robin si harian buena pareja, creo que esta vez no te hice esperar tanto jeje, no fue molestia solo que habia leido ese nombre en algun otro lado y decidi investigar ojala y pronto puedas suir los fics de kung fu panda me encantaria leerlos y la verdad yo tambien me llego a desvelar por escribir o leer otros fics jejeje, descuida tu sugerencia sera tomada en cuenta y sino puedes dejar su reclamacion por PM, buen espero que te guste.**

**Buena lectura :D**

**Solo una niña parte 4: aceptación.**

La luz amarilla y amable del sol comenzó a emerger por detrás de las colinas y a colarse por las ventanas de aquel edificio gris y cilíndrico. En cuanto los primeros rayos alumbraron los oscuros cuartos del orfanato los niños despertaron con una sonrisa en el rostro, cada mañana despertaban felices pero a la vez temerosos de que aquella bestia feroz los atacara, pero hoy sería diferente. Ese viejo panda rojo se había vuelto un visitante frecuente del orfanato, Shifu siempre trataba de persuadir a los niños de que Tigresa no era peligrosa, en realidad tenía mucho temperamento y era fácil que se enojara o se auto-aislara, peri cuando quiera Tigresa podía ser tan tierna y tranquila como un gatito y tan amable como un oso panda. A pesar de eso todavía había niños y algunos adultos que estaban empeñados a no aceptar a la cría de tigre, Shifu había demostrado muchas veces que la joven felina no era peligrosa en ningún sentido, pero el miedo es un arma feroz, capaz de cegar y oscurecer el sentido al más sensato.

Muchos de los habitantes de Bao Gu eran lo que en la naturaleza se conoce como "presa", hacia miles de años que la mayoría de los felinos y otros depredadores habían abandonado aquel comportamiento salvaje e inhumano, pero muchas veces era dificil contener aquel instinto asesino que los había mantenido con vida en el pasado, siempre había por lo menos uno que no podía abandonar el delicioso sabor de la carne y por tanto cazaba aldeanos o pobres herbívoros inocentes. Por esa razón muchos en el orfanato y en algunas aldeas alrededor temían por su bienestar tomando en cuenta que aquella tierna niña crecería algun dia y en algún momento de debilidad y hambre podría comer sin distinción. Los niños y los encargados del orfanato le temían solo por el hecho de ser un tigre y, lamentablemente, esa raza era la más mortal de todo el mundo, ni siquiera un león se podría comparar con aquella poderosa y anaranjada maquina de cacería. Pero Tigresa no era así, ella era solo una niña que solo por el hecho de no haber nacido en la naturaleza, no era capaz de pisar un insecto sin sentirse la peor persona del mundo pero para su desgracia los demás no podían entender eso. Por más que lo intentaran no podían aceptar a la niña por culpa de ese miedo instintivo hacia las garras y los colmillos, el miedo fue lo que en el pasado pudo reservar a la mayoría de las especies y ahora era dificil, por no decir imposible, combatirlo, era como su quisieran arrancar una parte de su propio ser, no se puede vivir sin miedo pero a veces es malo vivir en el miedo, provoca prejuicios de aquello que simplemente no deseamos conocer, causa temor y fobias de lo mas ridículas como a las bacterias, algunos insectos, cosas extrañas e incluso a una pequeña niña de cinco años, son cosas que no entendemos, no las conocemos, no sabemos que son, pero no estamos interesados en conocerlas o comprenderlas, mejor elegimos la salida fácil, huir de aquello que no entendemos o que, por alguna razón, nos causa temor.

Ese día todo sería diferente, como siempre los niños bajaron a desayunar mientras que Tigresa esperaba pacientemente sentada sobre su cama, sus ojitos cerrados y ella recargada en la pared cruzada de piernas, una sonrisa ladina se cruzo por su rostro naranja mientras respiraba de manera constante, no podía ponerse nerviosa, debía mantener la calma, conservar el autocontrol, controlar sus emociones. Sus ojos rojos se abrieron y su sonrisa solo se amplio, esa mañana la pequeña tigresa desbordaba confianza, se sentía lista para lo que Shifu le pidiera, fuera lo que fuese ella estaba preparada para todo. Sabia que después del desayuno tendría que hacer una presentación a todo el orfanato para que todos vieran que ella podía controlar su fuerza, de esa forma sabrían que ella era perfectamente capaz de tener paciencia para acomodar tantas fichas de madera. Aquello que Tigresa haría esa tarde requería de valor para no ponerse nerviosa o destruir algo frente a todos, algo mas que Tigresa pensaba en ese momento era sobre qué haría si la aceptaban ¿Seria capaz de perdonar? ¿O solo volvería a ser una chica resentida con el mundo? Para ser sincera la primera opción era mucho más tentadora, pero eso iba a necesitar un esfuerzo aun mayor por su parte, en realidad deseaba ser aceptada y tener amigos pero ¿Como ser amiga de aquel que se burlo de ti? ¿Como perdonar a todos los que se burlaban de ti cuando te equivocabas? ¿Eso era posible al menos? Tigresa no lo sabia pero si lograba hacer bien lo que Shifu le pidiera tendría que hacer el intento de hacer lo mas dificil debido a su natural orgullo felino, perdonar.

El rechinido la hizo levantarse como resorte de su cama, la puerta estaba abierta, la oveja sonreía con confianza sin temor, y seguro que Shifu la estaba esperando abajo para desayunar, así que con una sonrisa ella bajo corriendo en dirección a la cocina. Muchos niños se le quedaban viendo algunos con una sonrisa y un saludo y otros con un mueca de terror, pero por el momento lo único que le importaba a la cachorrita era comer y ver al panda rojo. Y efectivamente ahí estaba, sentado en la misma silla que la primera vez, estaba comiendo arroz con salsa de soya y verduras cocidas ( ¡Que raro! ¿Para desayunar?), Tigresa se dirigió hacia el con pasos lentos, al parecer Shifu no había notado que la felina había entrado así que Tigresa aprovecho eso. Agazapándose en sus cuatro patas, como depredador, se arrastro con sigilo y cuando ya estaba a centímetros se preparo, acomodo su cuerpo de forma que pudiera saltar y sorprender a Shifu, agacho las orejas y entonces...

Tigresa-dijo Shifu sin siquiera voltear-ni se te ocurra...

Jeje pensé que no me habías oído-la niña se levanto del suelo y se sentó junto a Shifu.

Tigresa...mis orejas son del mismo tamaño que tu plato de comida y creías que me podrías sorprender-dijo Shifu, la pequeña rio por su error-aunque debo admitir que no te había oído hasta que pisaste la tabla suelta y rechinante.

¿Es serio?-exclamo la pequeña felina.

Si, felicidades estuviste apunto de sorprenderme-una sonrisa se borro de la cara del maestro, su rostro cambio en lugar de ser una feliz y, hasta cierto punto, orgulloso, se volvió uno frio y seco aun así sus ojos sacaban a la luz su tristeza. El único además de Oogway que había sido capaz de sorprenderlo de esa forma había sido su hijo, Tai Lung. Tigresa noto su cambio de actitud y cerro la boca, agacho la cabeza arrepentida, no sabía que había hecho mal, pero estaba segura de que no lo volvería hacer. Shifu vio el gesto de Tigresa, se concentro en aquella cabeza gacha, en sus ojos se notaba el arrepentimiento y no solo eso, había algo mas pero el panda no logro saber que era.

Y...si...no lo logro-susurro la niña pero el sensible oído de Shifu pudo distinguir aquella triste vocecita, dejo los palillos aun lado y se concentro en la tigresita.

Debes confiar en ti, en tu entrenamiento, sino todo habría sido en vano-dijo el tocando el hombro de Tigresa, la cual elevo la mirada al contacto con la mano del panda rojo.

Lo...lo siento-dijo sin mirar a Shifu a los ojos, él era el único que la acepto, que no le tenía miedo y por ello le dolía haberlo lastimado o hacerle daño de algún modo.

¿Que?-exclamo Shifu.

Lo siento, no creí que el intentar asustarte iba a...a ponerte triste-se disculpo y volvió a bajar sus ojos ambarinos, Shifu sonrió con ternura y se levanto.

No fue tu culpa-dijo el panda rojo levantando la barbilla de Tigresa con su mano izquierda-es solo que antes había alguien muy especial para mí y...solo...es que me recuerdas mucho a él.

¿Y qué le paso?-pregunto la felina elevando sus decaídas orejas.

Nada él solo...tuvo que irse-respondió rápidamente el panda.

¿Crees que pueda hacerlo? ¿Podre hacerlo Shifu?-el maestro miro a la joven tigresa que estaba frente a él, no podía evitarlo. Ella le recordaba a su hijo en muchos sentidos, excepto por el hecho de que ella era un tigre y a demás una niña, pero fuera de eso ambos eran idénticos, solo que a diferencia de Tai Lung el corazón de Tigresa era tan puro y tan limpio que no podía negar que era una niña preciosa, era simplemente perfecta, tal vez tenía una que otra falla como todo el mundo y aun así para ese viejo panda rojo ella era perfecta. Para el parecer de Shifu cualquiera que se perdiera la oportunidad de adoptarla era un tonto con "T" mayúscula y "O" mayúscula, con todas las letras en mayúsculas y resaltadas en **negritas**.

Sí, pero primero déjame decirte lo que harás-Shifu se acerco a la tigresa de forma que pareciera que le contaría un secreto y entonces susurro en su orejita-el ying y el yang.

¿Qué? Pe...pe...pe...pero ¿Como podre hacerlo?-exclamo Tigresa sorprendida y a la vez asustada.

Tú sabrás lo que debas hacer, solo recuerda, mantén la calma, respira, relájate, concéntrate y todo será posible- Tigresa sonrió ante las palabras de ese maestro que, sin que ella lo supiera, le enseño algo que podría cambiar su vida para siempre, y todo disfrazado de un juego.

Está bien jajaja-rio Tigresa luego de unos segundos todo quedo en silencio, así que Tigresa se acerco al panda rojo y dijo con una sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo felino, la palabra que por lo dificil de su vida jamás había tenido la oportunidad de pronunciar- Gracias.

Shifu quedo atónito por el repentino abrazo, no lo correspondió pero eso no evito que ella saliera del comedor con una sincera sonrisa en su carita de cachorro.  
Un par de horas depuse del dasayuno, todos los niños y los cuidadores se reunieron en el patio principal para presenciar el fruto del trabajo tanto del panda rojo como de la felina, al fin todos verían que todos esos meses de lo que algunos llamaban "adiestramiento" habían valido la pena. Los niños se acomodaron de forma que todos los pequeños pudieran ver, despues de unos minutos apareció Tigresa con una bolsa de fichas y Shifu con otras dos, una mueca de confusión se hizo presente en cada rostro del lugar, nadie entendía que iba a hacer tigresa con esos pedazos de madera rectangulares, pero muchos estaban seguros de que sería algo genial, sin embargo muchos otros solo querían salir corriendo y jamás estar tan cerca del monstruo, algunos niños que se decían "valientes" se burlaban de ella, pero la mayoría se moría de miedo cuando la veían.

El espectáculo dio inicio, después de vaciar las bolsas de fichas, Tigresa las tomo con suavidad entre sus garras, todos ahogaron un grito, ella había agarrado una, dos e incluso tres al mismo tiempo lo más sorprendente era que ¡Estaban intactas! Ninguna pieza de madera se volvió astillas al contacto con la mano de la tigresa. Ella comenzó a acomodar fichas, primero algo lento y de manera insegura pero una vez que pudo ignorar a todos esos ojos juzgadores a su alrededor Tigresa coloco las fichas con tanta naturalidad y fluidez que más bien parecía una danza, la pequeña bailaba, sus brazos se movían y acomodaban piezas como si estuviera bailando una balada, pro un segundo fue lo que ella misma imagino pero tenía que concentrarse así que continúo con sus movimientos, algunos pasos como de ballet y un juegos de manos fueron suficientes para que después de como media hora ella pudiera completar su tarea.

El sol brillaba con intensidad y se reflejaba en el lado claro de las fichas con las que Tigresa había formado una enorme figura, la representación de la armonía, la concentración, la calma y el orden, y aun así representaba de igual manera el caos. Era un enorme círculo dividido en dos partes iguales, el ying y el yang. Tigresa había acomodado las piezas de tal forma que ella quedo sentada en el circulito del ying (o si lo prefieren del yang, la verdad no es muy relevante). Sentada de piernas cruzadas alzo la vista expectante de la reacción de Shifu, el asintió con una disimulada sonrisa. En ese momento Tigresa toco, tan suavemente como una brisa, una de las fichas y fue cuando todos pudieron ver el fruto de su entrenamiento. Una por una las fichas fueron cayendo, como dominós una empujaba a la otra, los colores se transformaron, el café claro y tostado que predominaba en la figura cambio, con ayuda de los rayos solares cada parte quedo coloreada, las fichas caían y su color cambiaba. Cuando la ultima ficha fue derribada el resultado fue un cuadro digno de admirar, una preciosa figura, el ying se volvió blanco y el yang se ilumino amarillo como el sol. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando los niños se le acercaron, sin miedo, sin sarcasmo, sin burlarse, solo se acercaban como aquella que ella siempre había deseado, amigos.

Su vida ahora sí que era un sueño hecho realidad, podía salir cuando quisiera, siempre y cuando fuera de día, podía desayunar con los demás niños, podía estar en el patio siempre que quisiera sin que se burlaran de ella o huyeran con su presencia, por fin era libre, estaba feliz por fin había llegado lo que más necesitaba y además deseaba por sobre todas las cosas, por fin Tigresa tenia eso por lo que siempre luchamos, aquello que siempre necesitaremos, eso que en ocasiones nos impulsa a probar cosas nuevas, aceptación.

**Bueno aqui termina el capitulo, una vez mas digo que por favor dejen reviews si les gusto. Dudas, sugerencias, reclamos, comentarios, recomendaciones o lo que sea que quieran poner. Hasta el proximo capitulo...**

**Adios :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, creo que ahora sí que me tarde con este fic, pero bueno aquí dejo el capitulo 5 ojala y les guste, bueno voy con los reviews:**

**AnotherAnonymouss99: ¿En serio lo crees? Gracias por leer, esa clase de comentarios son lo que me impulsa a seguir con esto, ojala y te guste la continuacion.**

**RavenDark85: Denada, que bueno que te hay encantado. Wow crees que es barbaro gracias, ojala y pronto puedas subir tu fic, que bueno que te gusten mis fics y perdon por causarte ansiedad pero bueno aqui esta, jaja tu sugerencia fue escuchada, y la verdad reclama cuando quieras me guta la critica constructiva jaj, espero que te guste.**

**Buena lectura :D**

**Solo una niña parte 5: amistad**

¿Han escuchado alguna vez de esa ovejita que jugaba a la pelota con el lobo? O ¿Del ratón que todas las tardes charlaba con el gato? ¿Habían escuchado alguna vez de la cebra que era amiga del león? Lo más seguro es que no, para empezar porque eso no importa, lo que nos importa aquí es lo único realmente importante, la amistad. Hay quienes dicen que la mistad es algo tonto, sobrevalorado, pero lo que es mas común es que dicen que es algo pasajero y tal vez tengan razón. Es verdad la amistad es temporal, no dura mucho, pero lo que dura será el tiempo más feliz y eso te lo aseguro. Es solo un espejismo, eso es lo que dicen pero ¿En realidad nacemos y morimos solos?, sea cual sea la respuesta eso sigue sin ser importante.

Una fresca tarde en el orfanato de Bao Gu, como siempre, los niños jugaban, corrían, saltaban, cantaban y más. Pero ese día tenía algo diferente, esa niña solitaria que siempre se sentaba bajo el árbol con la cara sobre las rodillas, había salido de su escondite de soledad. Después de tantos años la joven felina pudo salir de esa prisión de miedo que los niños habían creado para ella, al fin tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse sin que los demás huyeran o se burlaran de ella.

Caminaba por el patio de juegos, paseaba y saludaba a todos, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rayado rostro, no podía creerlo estaba caminando por ahí y nadie parecía notarlo. Eso la entristeció, nadie la notaba en el sentido de salir corriendo, pero tampoco notaban su presencia y eso la incomodaba. Por donde volteara había grupos de niños que jugaban juntos, algunos con una pelota, otros con juguetes, algunas niñas con muñecas. Todos los niños parecían ocupados con sus respectivas vidas como notar a esa tigresa del sur de china caminar por ahí, nadie notaba que ella buscaba algo, algo sin lo que no se podría vivir, amigos. Sus orejitas comenzaron a decaer, sus pasos se alentaron mientras ella caminaba en dirección al tronco del árbol, resignada se sentó con la espalda recargada en el tronco del durazno ¿Que le sucedía? No podía entender que pasaba, ya no le tenían miedo, ni se burlaban de ella, pero aun así seguían evitándola, o eso es lo que ella creía.

Con la decisión de olvidar el pasado, Tigresa se levanto y comenzó a rondar por el patio sin que se notara su presencia hasta que fijo sus ojitos rojos en esa mesa de madera, donde un ganso y un conejo jugaban con unas fichas muy parecidas a las que ella usaba, pero cuando los niños las ponían se caían. Una chispa de felicidad se encendió y la invadió, ella corrió hacia donde estaban los niños.

Hola-saludo Tigresa con su manita extendida.

Ho...hola Tigresa-respondió indeciso el ganso de plumaje negro.

¿Que...que están jugando?-pregunto la pequeña felina con sus manos en la espalda y su vista fija en las piezas de madera.

Pues...nada, solo acomodamos estas cosas-dijo el conejito blanco tomando una ficha con su mano izquierda y mostrándosela a Tigresa. Ella extendió su garra para sujetarla, los niños entrecerraron los ojos para que no se les metieran las astillas que resultarían de la destrucción de ese pedazo de madera, pero nunca llegaron. En su lugar encontraron a una felina sonriente con una bolsa roja en la mano llena de más fichas, todas intactas.

¿Puedo jugar?-pregunto sacando una fichas de la bolsa.

Si...supongo-dijo el ganso en un susurro, que Tigresa logro escuchar.

"Hmmm no confían mucho, jeje pues hay que hacer que confíen" pensó la pequeña, una sonrisa ladina se formo en su boca y comenzó a formar una figura con las fichas. Los dos chicos arquearon la ceja confundidos ¿Que pensaba hacer? No lo sabían pero, por alguna razón, no les daba miedo, más bien era lo contrario les daban ganas de jugar con ella. Al fin tigresa termino, era una figura sencilla, en comparación a la primera que hizo pero igual era hermosa, se trataba del símbolo chino de la amistad.

Wow Tigresa...-exclamo sorprendido el ganso- que...que buena caligrafía.

Jeje gracias...-rio la felina, al parecer había funcionado así que siguió sonriendo hasta que el otro chico hablo.

¿Nos enseñas?-interrumpió el conejo emocionado por la rapidez con que Tigresa había hecho la letra.

Sí, claro-respondió ella con una sonrisa es su joven y anaranjado rostro. Los niños correspondieron la sonrisa y los tres comenzaron a acomodar fichas, que seguían cayendo, hasta que Tigresa les explico la mejor manera de formar una figura. Los dos niños colocaron una ficha sobre la mesa de madera y no se movió, ni se cayó. El ganso y el conejo voltearon a ver a la felina con una sonrisa en su pico y boca, respectivamente. Tigresa, que sujetaba unas fichas con sus brazos, rio y los niños la imitaron.

¡Que bien!-exclamo ella en cuanto terminaron de reír.

¿Que?-los dos niños inclinaron la cabeza confundidos.

Hoy es fin de mes-respondió ella sin quitar su sonrisa-hoy llegan las parejas a adoptar.

Ah sí ¿Verdad?-el conejo seguía algo confundido y, tanto Tigresa como el ganso, rieron, el conejo también rio sin saber porque lo hacía.

Si jejeje, ojala nos adopten pronto-dijo el ganso

Si...-tigresa seguía riendo, pero solo para ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos ¿En realidad la adoptarían? ¿Alguien se tomaría el tiempo de conocerla? ¿O solo correrían como siempre? Aun pensando en esas preguntas y en sus posibles respuestas, Tigresa dejo de reír lo cual extraño a los jóvenes que estaban con ella.

¿Tigresa...? ¿Que tienes?-pregunto el conejo.

Nada solo pensaba en algo...-dijo en voz baja, el conejo blanco de ojos grises y el ganso negro de ojos cafés se miraron entre ellos y luego voltearon la mirada a la pequeña felina anaranjada.

Descuida Tigresa, seguro que te adoptaran enseguida-el ganso puso su ala sobre el hombro de la felina, ella elevo la mirada un poco y fijo sus ojos ambarinos en los cafés del gansito (:p quiero un gansito, jeje se me antojo),- no debes temer seguro que pronto conseguirás una familia.

Tigresa miro atentamente al ganso, buscando la menor señal, el menor indicio de que mentía, pero nada. Ni sarcasmo, ni burla, nada de eso se asomaba por las palabras del ganso, eran palabras sinceras, amistosas.

Gracias-dijo ella sonriendo nuevamente.

No lo menciones jeje-dijo el ganso devolviéndole la sonrisa- sino ¿Para que son los amigos?

Amigos, esa palabra le retumbo en la cabeza como un redoble de tambor, de una banda de guerra entera. Ese ganso había dicho que eran amigos, ella seguía siendo desconfiada a causa de todos esos años de insultos y bromas crueles que le jugaban algunos niños, no era ingenua, pero ahora era muy desconfiada y por más que quisiera creerle no podía, al menos no del todo.

¿De verdad...?-ella elevo totalmente la vista y se dirigió a los niños que solo inclinaron la cabeza-¿De verdad somos amigos?

Claro, bueno eso creo... ¿Que seriamos si no? La verdad creo que somos amigos porque bueno, jamás escuche del ganso y el conejo que juegan con el tigre sin salir heridos, así que creo que eso somos ¿No? Somos amigos-dijo el ganso de plumas negras, era cierto. Nadie jamás escucho del patito que juega con el cocodrilo o del tiburón que invitaba a los peces a comer ensalada. Ellos era amigos ¿Que eran si no? Solo unos niños que comenzaron a jugar juntos, a apoyarse, a consolarse, a darse ánimos entre ellos, a reírse sin burlarse, a respetarse a pesar de que apenas se conocían, eso definitivamente merecía el nombre de amistad. Nadie se había dado el tiempo de conocerla en realidad, excepto Shifu y ese extraño chico gordito y bicolor que ella había visto una vez atreves de los barrotes. Aun lo recordaba con claridad casi toda, ciertamente había olvidado detalles y conforme pasaba el tiempo olvidaba cada vez más, así que mientras pudiera recordarlo lo haría todos los días.

_Era una mañana normal, todos jugando y ella encerrada, subiendo a la mesa que tenia y parándose de puntitas, asomo sus ojos y sus orejitas para ver por los barrotes de la ventana. La parte de afuera era aun más solitaria, los niños no salían y todo era pasto y parte del valle. Solo se veían los amarillentos campos, hasta que ella distinguió algo mas, una bola de pelos blanca y negra que iba abriéndose paso entre las yerbas. Tigresa lo miro con extrañeza, era raro que algún niño, que no fuera huérfano, se acercara al orfanato, era muy extraño ver a aquel joven. Cuando se acerco mas vio que él era un osito panda, un esponjoso y pachoncito panda que solo usaba un pantalón café claro. Tigresa fijo su vista en el rostro del panda, algo regordete, cachetes grandes y sus ojos... Eran dos hermosas joyas, un par de brillantes esmeraldas en su cara. La niña quedo viendo sus ojos sin notar que el niño se le había quedado viendo a ella._

_Hola-saludo el joven panda con una enorme sonrisa, Tigresa no respondió solo se quedo helada de que la hubiera visto a ella, bajo los pies y agacho la cabeza de forma que solo sus orejas quedaron a la vista._

_Lo siento-grito el joven a modo de disculpa. Tigresa volvió a asomar su cabecita y paso un rato en silencio._

_No...yo lo siento...perdón-dijo la niña desde su ventana._

_No lo sientas, yo fui quien te asusto, perdóname- repitió el chico bicolor._

_Jajajajajaja-las carcajadas de la felina provocaron un rostro enojado en el chico de ojos verdes._

_¿Que?-exclamo el panda._

_Jajaja, disculpa, es solo que...pues yo le doy miedo a la mayoria- respondio, casi en un susurro, la tigresita sujetándose de los barrotes de la ventana._

_¿Sabes?...yo no soy la mayoría-dijo confiado el niño, al ver el silencio de la chica cambio el tema-¿Porque estas encerrada?_

_Ella se enfureció ante la pregunta, pero su seño fruncido cambio a ser una mirada triste casi llorosa-porque soy un monstruo y alguien como yo merece estar encerrada-dijo ella en voz baja._

_Tal vez te crees un monstruo porque todos te tratan como uno-él se acerco a la pared gris y dirigió una mirada compasiva y amistosa a la confundida felina._

_Tal vez...pero no entiendo que clase de loco me tendría miedo, soy solo una niña-dijo ella con desprecio, desprecio que el chico pudo notar- me tiene miedo solo porque soy diferente._

_Ser diferentes no tiene porque asustarnos o avergonzarnos-dijo él, ella volteo a verlo con sus ojos aun entornados por la furia-además...no eres la única, a mí también me tratan diferente._

_Pero no huyen de ti-respondió ella con indiferencia._

_Claro que si, muchos temen que los aplaste-dijo él y siguió riendo, Tigresa arqueo la ceja y luego rio con el chico._

_Jejeje no te crea único jeje yo también tengo unos...kilos de más-dijo ella sin dejar de reír._

_Yo prefiero decir que no es grasa-el niño comenzó a sobar su pansa sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona-es exceso de ternura._

_Tigresa se sonrojo, pero su pelaje lo oculto, y sonrió una vez más-creo que siendo un panda, eres bastante tierno-ella se sonrojo aun mas, el niño igual solo que en el si se noto el color rojo._

_Tu también- respondió el en un murmullos- quisiera poder jugar contigo._

_Yo igual-el niño elevo la mirada confundido vio a la joven tigresa que le sonreía. Antes le había dicho eso en voz alta y eso solo hizo que se sonrojara aun mas, ella lo había oído con claridad y sonrió con dulzura. Eso era algo hermoso para ella, el joven panda era amble, cariñoso y realmente amistoso con ella, ni siquiera se conocían bien pero sabía que eso si era amistad._

La campana la saco de sus pensamientos, dejo el recuerdo de aquel niño y se concentro en lo que tenía frente a ella. Su cabeza se volvió hacia la entrada, las puertas era lentamente abiertas. Sus ojos brillaron al ver a todas esa parejas que llegaban al orfanato, su corazón se acelero emocionado, en su rostro infantil se formo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review, por cada uno que dejen la pequeña tigresa tendrá mas oportunidades de encontrar un hogar (es broma jeje), bueno dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, palabras de apoyo, o lo que quieran**

**Adiós :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola espero que estén bien, ya me tarde un rato con este capítulo ¿No?, bueno el punto es que ya lo tengo listo, espero que les guste.**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Askard: Wow gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, a mi también me gustan tus historias.**

**RavenDark85: Hola, enserio crees eso, gracias por esas palabras, ya no te dejare esperar tanto jeje y por favor no mueras de ansiedad, espera a que termine el fic, si yo también creo que es tierno eso de Po y Tigresa, ojala y te guste.**

**Between the notes: Me alegra que te guste esta historia, si yo también creo eso, es triste pero a la vez conmovedora, espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**Buena lectura :D**

**Solo una niña parte 6: Hogar**

La pequeña tigresa del sur volteo su mirada en dirección de las enormes puertas de Bao Gu, lentamente se abrían y dejaban ver a todas aquellos jóvenes esposos que deseaban adoptar. No solo ella estaba emocionada, todos los niños sonreían y se acercaban a las grandes puertas negras.

Todos los adultos se paseaban por el patio, las parejas caminaban al rededor, veían a los niños. Buscaban a aquellos que estaban destinados a adoptar. Cuando les agradaba algún chico, ya fuera cabra, cerdo, ganso o conejo; se acercaban y hablaban con el chico o chica, tardaban un rato solo para ver lo que para todos los demás era obvio, que eran tal para cual. Muchos tardaban horas en ver que ese niño o niña era lo que ellos buscaban, e incluso más.

Tigresa se sentó en un mes junto al ganso negro, ya solo quedaban ellos dos. El conejito blanco ya se había despedido de sus dos amiguitos hacia casi un par de horas, ya había sido adoptado por una pareja de conejos de pelaje gris que eran de una aldea muy lejana así que para el niño era un adiós definitivo, jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos del orfanato. Después de un rato Tigresa y el pequeño ganso comenzaron a jugar con las fichas, constantemente levantaban la vista y se fijaban en los adultos que llegaban a lo largo del día dispuestos a adoptar. Parecía que después de casi ocho horas de "día de adopción" ya todos se habían ido y tanto Tigresa como el ganso se quedarían otro mes ahí, o eso es lo que creían.

Hola-los dos niños dejaron de jugar cuando escucharon esa voz amable y algo graciosa. Era una gansa de plumas blancas y pico anaranjado, que usaba un kimono rosado. Ella sonreía al ver al dulce gansito que estaba sentado en la mesa jugando junto a la felina.

Hola-respondieron los dos al unisonó.

¿Como te llamas?-pregunto la gansa.

Tigresa-respondió la niña, la gansa la miro con temor y sonrió nerviosa. Ella se aparto de la cría de tigre y se coloco detrás del ganso.

Lo siento, pero yo le hablaba a él-dijo la gansa sin quitar su mueca de nerviosismo.

Soy Zan- respondio el ganso de plumas negras sonriendo a la gansa.

Tigresa se levanto de la mesa y se alejo de ellos, el ganso la miro de lejos y la observo con tristeza mientras ella se iba. Tigresa bajo las orejas y la mirada mientras se dirigía a su escondite del mundo, al único lugar donde podía "protegerse" de los demás. Con pasos lentos Tigresa camino por el vacio patio hasta llegar al gran árbol de durazno, se sentó y recargo su espalda en el tronco. Observo, con un brillo en sus ojos, cuando el ganso la señalo, dándole un poco de esperanza, tal vez estaba convenciendo a la gansa de que también la adoptara, pero eso sería demasiado pedir. El gansito dejo a la gansa y corrió agitando las alas a donde estaba sentada la felina.

Ti...Tigresa-dijo el ganso acercándose a su amiga anaranjada. Tigresa lo miro, el se acerco mas hasta sentarse junto a ella.

Tigresa solo vine a...despedirme-dijo Zan en voz baja y con cierto pesar por dejar a su amiga sola.

Lo sé-murmuro ella para luego elevar la vista y sonreír, estaba feliz por su amigo pero también sentía horrible decepción. El conejo, Chan, se había ido hace horas y ahora también se iba Zan. Sus dos amigos ya no estaban, era cierto la amistad es algo pasajero y ahora Tigresa sabia eso.

Seguiremos siendo amigos-dijo Zan.

Pero lo escuche, tú vivirás muy lejos-murmuro Tigresa.

Igual seremos amigos, algún día volveremos a vernos-Zan puso su ala en el hombro de la niña- y si no lo hacemos pues...mis hijos lo harán por mi jeje.

Jajajaja, si, algún día-rio Tigresa.

Adiós-el ganso se levanto del suelo y corrió en dirección a donde estaba su nueva madre.

Adiós-susurro Tigresa cuando el chico salió del edificio. Algo en su interior la obligo a levantarse, salió corriendo, disparada se levanto y corrió en dirección a la puerta. Ella se detuvo en la entrada del orfanato y observo de lejos como las familias felices se alejaban de ahí. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojitos rojos, una carita de tristeza llamo la atención de la oveja cuidadora, que había visto todo. La señora se acerco a la pequeña y puso su pesuña en el hombro de la niña.

Ya verás que todo irá bien pequeña-dijo la oveja-tal vez a la próxima, además aun faltan unas horas antes del ocaso, todavía podría llegar alguien.

Tigresa intento sonreír, pero no podía, era algo para lo que simplemente no estaba listo. Durante todo el día los adultos que llegaban se alejaban automáticamente de ella, nadie se le acercaba lo suficiente como para hablar, nadie conversaba con ella.

Todo el día la niña se la paso esperando a que alguien pudiera superar el miedo y darse el tiempo para conocerla, pero no fue así. La niña bajo la mirada al suelo y así, decaída, se sentó en la misma mesa donde había jugado con sus amigos hace unas horas.

La oveja seguía ahí parada asomándose por la puerta, mirando el camino para ver si alguien más llegaba. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos nadie se acercaba a la felina, "no hace ningún daño, es inofensiva"-decía la oveja a cada pareja en cuanto veían de lejos a la tigresa-"la verdad no lastimaría a nadie, es solo una niña". Aun así nadie se acercaba a la felina, todos la ignoraban o la evitaban en la mayor medida posible.

La encargada del orfanato fijo su vista en la silueta que se acercaba por el horizonte, se notaba su sombra de enormes orejas ovaladas y bigotes delegados, se acercaba a pasos constantes al orfanato.

Hola-saludo el panda rojo con voz seria.

Volvió, que alegría-exclamo la oveja con una sonrisa al ver al maestro que acaba de entrar al edificio.

Si, tenía que volver-dijo Shifu recorriendo el patio con la mirada.

¿Donde está?-pregunto el panda volteando a ver a la oveja.

Ahí-la cuidadora señalo con los ojos la mesa donde estaba la felina jugando con las fichas. Era cierto, Shifu tenía que volver, tenía que verla otra vez, esa niña era especial y tenía que saber que había sido de ella. Después de lo que él le había enseñado ya no había modo de que no la adoptaran, pero así fue, ella seguía ahí, sentada dentro del orfanato.

Señora Mai-dijo Shifu llamando la atención de la cabra-vengo a decirle algo muy importante...

Tigresa se había agachado, su cabeza se recargo sobre la mesa, sus brazos igual. La niña estaba acomodando unas fichas con los ojos entrecerrados por la decepción. Estaba levantando una de las fichas que usaba para jugar con los niños, suspiro mientras volvía a acomodar la ficha. Elevo la lirada con felicidad cuando vio la delgada mano café que colocaba una ficha frente a la suya.

¡Shifu!-exclamo Tigresa cuando vio a su panda rojo amigo.

Hola-saludo él, ella sonrió y levanto las orejas-ven.

¿A dónde?-pregunto ella.

Vamos a casa-dijo el panda rojo, Tigresa hizo una mueca de confusión que pronto se volvió una enorme sonrisa felina. Ella se levanto y dando un giro sobre la mesa dio un brinco y llego hasta donde estaba el maestro. La tigresita cerró los ojos y junto las manos. Los dos se alejaron caminando en dirección al valle de la paz. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando la oveja cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa en su viejo rostro.

La felina no podía con su propia felicidad, era algo irreal ¡La habían adoptado!, Shifu la había adoptado, ella sabía que ese panda rojo era su amigo, pero a hora era más que eso, era como su padre. Ella caminaba con una sonrisa por las calles de ese pequeño pueblo, todos la miraban, algunos con miedo y otros con cierta admiración. Todos los habitantes miraban extrañados al maestro con la felina junto a él. A todos los llenaba cierto temor que el maestro Shifu tuviera otro alumno, pero ellos no sabían que para Shifu ella era algo más que otra alumna, era su hija, aunque adoptiva, era como su hija, solo que esta vez no cometería el mismo error.

Wow...ehh ¿Shifu? ¿Te...tenemos que subir hasta allá arriba?-balbuceo la tigresita al ver todos los escalones que conducían a la cima de la montaña.

Sí, pero tranquila te acostumbraras-dijo Shifu comprensivo. Ambos comenzaron a subir por las escaleras que conducían al hogar de Shifu, y ahora también de Tigresa. Los dos entraron al patio del gran palacio.

Wow debes ser rico-murmuro Tigresa maravillada al ver la majestuosidad del palacio de jade.

No soy rico, este lugar es el palacio de jade-dijo Shifu guiando a la tigresa por el palacio hasta que ambos llegaron a las barracas.

Elige tu habitación-dijo Shifu. Tigresa se paseo por el pasillo varias veces, abriendo los cuartos y revisándolos repetidamente. Después de entrar a uno, salía y volvía a iniciar algo insegura.

No te preocupes, solo elige un cuarto, este lugar es tu hogar y no hay nada malo ahí adentro-dijo Shifu sin perder la paciencia. Tigresa dio un último recorrido antes de entrar al cuarto que estaba al fondo del pasillo del lado izquierdo. Entro y se sentó en la cama. El lugar era sencillo pero mucho mejor que el cuarto que tenía antes, ese no tenía barrotes, la puerta era normal, no tenía cerrojos o remaches para contenerla. No tenía nada similar a la celda en que ella vivía antes.

Tal vez fuera un poco grande para los dos solos, pero era mejor que cualquier otra cosa, mejor que cualquier otro lugar. El palacio de jade seria donde ella crecería, donde estaría con su nuevo padre, donde ya nadie huiría al verla, sería un lugar en el que nadie le tendría miedo injustificado. El palacio seria en donde ella sería feliz, solo de un modo podía llamarse a un lugar así: Hogar.

**Ya sé que es algo corto pero ojala y les haya gustado, dejen reviews, sugerencias, dudas, comentarios, reclamos o lo que sea. Bueno me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Adiós :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos... No esperen bajen las antorchas y los trinches, ya sé que me tarde un poquito, demasiado, tiempo en subir este capítulo pero en serio la inspiración no llegaba por ningún lado, además de que por la época he estado algo ocupada, pero ya estoy de vuelta con el capitulo 7, y por desgracia el penúltimo, lamento informar que solo falta un capitulo mas para terminar este fic .**

**También quiero decir que las edades que aquí aparecen pueden no ser las más exactas, según yo es la edad que tenían los cinco furiosos en aquel entonces.**

**Los reviews (Siii) :**

**Askard: me alegra que te haya gustado jeje, ya sé que fue un poco corto pero la verdad no prometo que este sea muy largo, tu dime qué te parece ¿Si?**

**Raven Dark85: La verdad me alegra que te guste el fic hasta el punto de decir que es bárbaro, gracias por tu apoyo en este fic, ¿Cada palabra describe lo que escribes?...voy a pensar en el significado de eso... No mueras de ansiedad, ya sé que yo me tarde un rato en actualizar pero por favor... ¡No vayas hacia la luz!... jeje espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Stefany-BA:Si jeje también es uno de mis momentos favoritos muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

**Sin nada más que escribir...**

**Buena lectura :D**

** Solo una niña parte 7: Una familia...o algo parecido.**

¡Dámelo!-grito harta la serpiente verde de once años, que usaba únicamente dos flores color azul en su cabeza.

Primero alcánzame ¡Pequeña!-dijo retador el mono de pelaje amarillo, el joven mono tenia veinticinco años y vestía un pantalón café y unas muñequeras de cuero con pequeñas púas metálicas. Ambos chicos corrían por los alrededores del enorme palacio. Pasaban corriendo por las escaleras, el gran salón de los guerreros, por todos lados. Los dos llevaban casi media hora, entre persecuciones y protestas por todo el lugar. La viborita reptaba velozmente casi pisando los talones del primate que sostenía en su mano un listón rosado, uno de esos largos y finos listones que suelen usar las bailarinas.

Ya no me digas pequeña o si no...-amenazo la niña sin poder terminar.

¿O si no, qué? Pequeña-dijo el mono en tono burlón. En ese momento la serpiente adopto su tradicional pose de pelea.

Ah conque así será-el chico levanto la mano con que sostenía el listón y se coloco en pose de pelea. Víbora se lanzo para atacar al chico que le había robado su juguete favorito, solo por diversión...del mono ya que Víbora no se divertía mucho que digamos.

Ambos comenzaron un combate, Víbora atacaba de manera veloz y muy precisa, pero Mono tenía una gran ventaja, además de su edad. Con algunos movimientos ridículos y sin sentido alguno Mono lograba evitar que su compañera le quitara el lazo color rosa mexicano. Al ver su increíble desventaja, Mono decidió mover la pelea a un terreno más ventajoso, para él.

Jajaja quítamelo, anda jeje-se burlo el chico, cuando Mono vio que el comenzaba a perder el combate decidió convertirlo en una ventaja, no se dejaría vencer por una chica de once años. Así que con toda la velocidad de sus nudillos corrió y con agilidad subió a una viga del techo del salón de entrenamiento donde entrenaban todos los alumnos del maestro Shifu. La viborita saltaba para alcanzar el listón pero cada vez que lograba alcanzar su lazo, el mono lo elevaba con su brazo y se burlaba con más fuerza y malicia que antes cada que veía el entrecejo de la víbora que siseaba con furia.

Eso no es tuyo-Mono abrió los ojos con inmensa sorpresa al ver al ave zancuda de pantalón morado y sombrero de arroz que entro volando por el abierto techo del salón. El pájaro le arrebato el listón al mono con el pico y planeo un momento antes de bajar al suelo.

Gracias Grulla-Víbora agradeció a la grulla de veintitrés años que ahora tenía su listón de baile.

No lo menciones-cuando la chica iba a sujetar el listón con so cola, el ave lo aparto con velocidad y comenzó a reir-jaja se lo quite a él, pero no creas que fue para dártelo... Pero, sabes, yo no soy tan malo... Te lo daré...-un brillo surgió en los ojos azules de Víbora, pero Grulla no tenía la menor intención de dárselo, al menos no por las buenas.

Cuando me alcances Pequeña-Grulla se alzo al vuelo y Víbora, aun mas enojada que antes por las payasadas de sus compañeros, salió disparada del salón y prosiguió al chico alado que escapaba con su listón de baile.

Ella subió al techo, cansada de tanta persecución, y comenzó a saltar para alcanzar más facial al pajarraco traidor que escapaba de ella. Después de un rato de vuelo de escapatoria, Víbora vio la oportunidad perfecta al llegar al techo de las barracas, la niña salto y se enrosco a una de las flacas patas del ave, el comenzó a perder el equilibrio. Víbora logro subir hasta el cuello de Grulla, que soteña el listón con el pico, y comenzó a estrujarlo, Grulla intentaba quitarse a Víbora con su pata pero ella era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Con la viborita en el cuello quitándole cada vez mas oxigeno, grulla termino por caer estrepitosamente. Ambos cayeron directo en la arena de combates, los dos dieron varios giros en el suelo antes de poder levantarse. Cuando se pudieron poner en pie, por lo menos Grulla, los dos comenzaron a moverse, a girar la cabeza buscando algo, el listón no estaba por ningún lado.

Buscaban esto-los dos voltearon a ver con un gesto de desconcierto a la tigresa del sur de china, de catorce años que vestía un chaleco rojo con detalles dorados y pantalón negro, que los miraba con el seño fruncido y el listón rosa en su mano izquierda.

S...si-respondió la serpiente algo nerviosa.

¿Tu se lo quitaste?-cuestiono Tigresa mirando al chico ave que estaba ahí, sentado con la cara de que vio un fantasma, o pero, a su amiga enojada.

Tal vez...no de... ¿Que dices Zeng? Siii ya voy-Tigresa gruño y Grulla salió volando sin rumbo alguno, solo quería alejarse de Tigresa.

Gracias-dijo Víbora cuando su amiga anaranjada le regreso su listón.

¿Que paso?-pregunto Tigresa.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre...

Mono y, por lo que veo, también Grulla-dijo Tigresa negando con la cabeza.

Sí, me siguen molestando por ser la más chica de aquí, tal vez si mis colmillos fueran más grandes...-dijo la triste reptil, Tigresa se agacho y la miro a los ojos. Una de las flores de la niña se había caído en el "aterrizaje", así que la felina se la volvió a poner en la cabeza, la viborita sonrió ampliamente.

Tus colmillos están bien y tu edad no importa, deberías sentirte orgullosa, te aceptaron antes que a ellos... Grulla llego a los 16 años, y mono a los 14-dijo Tigresa para animar a su amiguita, la niña asintió sin quitar su sonrisa-, además si ellos dos se meten contigo, se meten conmigo.

No creo que quieran meterse contigo-dijo Víbora sin dejar de reír, ambas rieron un momento y cuando pudieron parar las dos se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento. Cuando llegaron Tigresa abrió la puerta, las dos enteraron con una mueca de sorpresa y miedo al mismo tiempo.

¿Donde estaban? El entrenamiento comenzó hace horas-regaño el panda rojo, sus dos compañeros estaban formados con las manos en la espalda riéndose entre dientes al ver el desconcierto de las chicas.

Estábamos entrenando solo que...tuvimos un inconveniente-respondió Tigresa con respeto a su maestro mientras asesinaba a los dos chicos con la mirada, ellos dejaron sus risa por un minutos, luego regresaron con muchas más fuerza y no se detuvieron hasta que ellos vieron el seño fruncido de Shifu.

Bien, pues yo solo vina a presentarles al nuevo miembro del palacio de jade y de los cinco furiosos-dijo Shifu con seriedad, se aparto dejando ver a un pequeño insecto color verde.

¿Un grillo?-exclamo Mono en cuando vio al nuevo entrar al salón.

Una mantis religiosa-corrigió Shifu, Mono asintió. El insecto de veintinueve años se acerco a los chicos e hizo una leve reverencia a Shifu.

Hola-saludo el nuevo maestro a sus nuevos y más jóvenes compañeros.

Hola-respondieron los cuatro a coro.

Les daré unos minutos para conocerse, después vuelvan a entrenar-entonces el panda rojo salió del salón de entrenamiento dejando a los cinco jóvenes solos.

Y bien... ¿Que hacen para divertirse?-pregunto Mantis a falta de una mejor conversación, ya se habían presentado Mono, Grulla y Víbora, en cambio Tigresa solo saludo al nuevo.

Molestar a la pequeña-dijo Mono burlándose y ganando un latigazo (mejor dicho listonazo) en el brazo- auuuuuch ¡Víbora!... Y te preguntas porque te quitamos ese listón infernal.

¿Pequeña? No se tu pero yo la veo muy grande para su edad-dijo el nuevo haciendo que a Víbora se le escapara un risita.

¿Sera acaso porque eres más pequeño que el dedo de mi pie?-dijo Grulla con sarcasmo, molestando mucho al insecto que dio un brinco hasta el pico del pájaro y quedar frente a sus ojos amarillos.

Escúchame patas de alambre...si me vuelves a decir "pequeño", "enano" o "tierno", voy a doblarte de forma que tus patas terminaran en tus orejas, tus alas en tus pies y...no queras saber en donde terminaría tu pico ¿Entendiste?-amenazo Mantis dejando a un joven grulla con los ojos abiertos del susto.

Está bien, tranquilo pequeñ...-Mono cerro la boca al ver la furiosa mini carita del bicho-... Gran guerrero vencedor de cocodrilos bandidos.

Así me gusta, ahora díganme una cosa, quiero saber... ¿Como son las cosa por aquí?, ¿Que hay que hacer?¿A que ahora nos levantamos...?-dijo Mantis ya más tranquilo.

Pues, todos los días debes despertar al oír el gong que suena al salir el sol, antes si es posible, sales de tu cuarto y das los buenos días al maestro Shifu-dijo Víbora.

Después hay que desayunar-dijo Mono.

¿Que hay de desayunar?-pregunto Mantis.

Tofu-dijeron Mono y Víbora con tono cansino, obviamente no les gustaba el tofu.

En fin, después de desayunar hay que entrenar hasta que llegue Shifu y nos de permiso de ir a comer-dijo Tigresa con la misma seriedad que su maestro.

Muy bien...-dijo el insecto esperando respuesta, que nunca llego ya que dicho eso Tigresa comenzó a golpear los guerreros de madera.

¿Que le pasa?-pregunto el nuevo maestro arqueando su diminuta ceja.

Llevamos años con ella y todavía no lo sabemos...oh espera, la viborita solo lleva unos mese aquí-dijo Mono haciendo que Víbora se molestara, él y Grulla comenzaron a reír a carcajadas hasta que una lanza, que paso a dos centímetros de sus cabezas, los obligo a callarse.

Ya saben chicos, si se meten con ella, se meten conmigo-dijo Tigresa con un tono "ligeramente" amenazante, tal vez ella era la segunda más joven en el palacio, y aun así los chicos le tenían tanto miedo como respeto, no solo por ser la mejor en, técnicamente, todo, si no por su increíble capacidad de no vomitar el tofu.

Ven Víbora-la niña se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tigresa y juntas comenzaron a entrenar.

La verdad no sé porque, pero ella da algo de miedo-murmuro Grulla.

Tal vez porque es un tigre, o porque ya nos ha pateado el trasero en innumerables ocasiones, o porque es capaz de romper una puerta de un solo golpe-dijo Mono con sarcasmo. Mantis arqueo la ceja confundido ¿Una niña podía hacer todo eso? ¿Ellos tenían veintitantos años y una chica de catorce les daba miedo?

No sé que les pasa, si ella es solo una niñ...-Mono tapo la boca de insecto antes de que terminara esa oración.

NO, no es solo una n-i-ñ-a, por favor no digas eso, se molesta cuando le dicen así-regaño Grulla.

Está bien-dijo Mantis después de que Mono quitara su mano peluda de encima de su boquita verde-pero sigo sin entender, es solo una chica, la verdad no creo que haga gran daño...de hecho parece muy amable, sobre todo con la chica reptil.

En primera ¿No viste la lanza que casi nos mata?, en segunda, si ella es amable con Víbora es porque nosotros la molestamos y ella, por alguna razón mas allá de la comprensión de los simples mortales, la defiende, es como su hermana mayor o algo así-explico el primate de ojos azules.

¿Y entonces que son ustedes?-pregunto Mantis con tono burlón.

Digamos que somos como amigos molestos, o primos lejanos-dijo Grulla.

El ganso Zeng sostenía la linterna y encabeza la marcha, era por encargo de los maestros que el escoltara a los jóvenes a las barracas, los cinco caminaban en fila india detrás del ganso de plumas negras y uniforme amarillo.

Siempre, durante la noche, había una especie de tregua. Acabadas las horas de entrenamiento los chicos dejaban en paz a Víbora y Tigresa podía tranquilizarse por un rato sin amenazar de muerte a nadie. Esa noche no era la excepción solo que ahora tenían un nuevo integrante en esa extraña familia, no eran nada en realidad, pero así es como Tigresa veía a todos los habitantes del palacio de jade. Eran su familia, con defectos y todo, eran quienes la querían aunque muchas veces no lo demostraran.

Mono, era como un primo adicto a las bromas y que, no importaba cuanto se le explicaras, no podía entendía el significado de la palabra "consecuencias".

Grulla, como un hermano mayor, con muchas alergias y algo frágil en comparación, pero con un gran corazón, que era fácilmente influenciable por Mono.

Shifu, para Tigresa, era como un padre, uno adicto al trabajo, se ausentaba constantemente pero aun así, muy de vez en cuando, amoroso y comprensivo.

Oogway era como el abuelito tranquilo al que nada le molesta, alguien que ama contar historias y sabe exactamente que decirte cuando tienes algún problema.

Víbora, la pequeña Víbora era esa hermanita menor que jamás espero tener, era esa cómplice, esa mejor amiga con la que sabía que podía contar.

Por el momento Mantis tenía un puesto dudoso en ese grupo tan particular, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que formara parte de esa singular familia que tenia la joven tigresa.

-Y esta es mi familia...o bueno, algo parecido.

**Espero que les haya gustado, no sé si les parece muy corto, o está bien, díganme que tal.**

**Adiós :D**


End file.
